full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Nightshade (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see:Claire Nightshade Claire is a powerful Dhampire, born from the love of the Vampire Lord Christian and Helena, a member of the Hellsing family. After Christian is killed by the angry Hellsings, Helena runs away with a young Claire and, changing her maiden name to Nightshade, hides in Everett. Years later, Claire manages to get an administration job at Red Soul Clinics. There, she meets the charismatic Vali Ddraig, CEO and founder of the Clinics... and secretly Alucard, vampire defender of Everett. After a particularity brutal series of events, Helena is killed, and Claire finally accepts her vampire origins, drinking Alucard's blood and unlocking her true power. Since than, she acts as Alucard's assistant, both in running the the Clinics... and protecting Everett. She eventually becomes his fiance. Characteristics *'Name': Claire Nightshade *'Aliases': Red Rayne (code name), *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Emerald Green (Red in vampire form) *'Likes': Being with her friends, Alucard (mentor/love interest/later on fiance), horror movies/games, testing new weapons for Rose, Lady Gaga *'Dislikes': Loosing control of her powers/thirst, Alaric, Alucard's teasing, *'Family': Christian Nightshade (father, deceased), Helena Hellsing/Nightshade (mother, deceased) Appearance Human Claire is a beautiful young woman of 26 , with short shoulder-length red hair with the right side longer and covering her eye. She has a hourglass figure and C-cup breasts. Her eyes are of a deep emerald green, and she has slightly tanned skin. Vampire Her skin becomes deathly pale, and her hair is grows longer, reaching her back. Her eyes turn red, and her ears become sharp, while her fingernails are now black. Casual Clothes She casually wears a black shirt, unbuttoned slightly, showcasing her cleavage, and a red miniskirt. She has a red slightly loose tie, and also red trimmed glasses. Shadow Knights Uniform It consists of a red skintight suit, with the chest cut out in the shape of a bat, exposing her cleavage. She has red trousers with red highlights, short black gloves and combat boots, with red highlights. Blood Shadow (True Form) When accessing the Blood Shadow, Claire's skin becomes dark red, with black, glyph-like markings covering it here and there. Her hair turns black, with a red outline and red streaks here and there. It is apparently made of shadows, as it is in a constant movement. Her eyes become pure black, with only her slit pupils being a bright red. She also gains black claws, and her ears become longer and sharper. She also gains a demon-like tail. Background Personality Claire is a rather complex young girl, usually appearing as an easygoing, flirty and seductive teen, making you think that she is the typical "hot body, no brains" type of girl. However, she is actually very intelligent, knowledgeable and witty, acing her classes every year. She enjoys teasing others, but doesn't like being teased herself, especially by Alucard. She is very confident in her abilities, but not to the point of cockiness or arrogance. When fighting, Claire is rather brutal, usually decapitating or dismembering and sometimes even completely bisecting her attacker. Claire will go to any lengths to protect the innocent, something she shares with Alucard. She will only kill if she has no choice, or if someone is to dangerous to be kept alive. She cares deeply for her friends, either human or not, and would go to any lengths to protect them, including seduction, intimidation, blackmail or even minor torture (the same when extracting information). She will even kill to protect the ones she cares for. When one of her friends is hurt, she will act VERY violent towards the attacker. Claire is also known to have a powerful maternal instinct. Despite her usual personality, she completely adores children, and is really good at taking care of them. She has a special bond with Salazar and Alucard, considering the former a sort of surrogate father. Her relationship with Alucard is very complex, varying from mentor, to brother figure, and then love interest. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Indigo Ace' *'Biological Immortality and Regeneration Factor' *'Heightened senses' *'Transformation': She is able to transform into mist or vapor, but only for a few seconds. She usually utilizes this ability to quickly reach a location, or to quickly avoid an attack. *'Sharp Claws' *'Resistance to sunlight': Being a Dhampire, Claire has a grater resistance to sunlight than vampires. *'Vampire hunting skills': Taught by her parents from a very young age, Claire is almost an expert at dealing with vampires. However, she is inexperienced in using those skills, and is currently training with Salazar to help develop them. *'Shadow Control': She, like Alucard can control shadows (something she inherited from his bite), but at a much lower degree. Currently, she can generate spikes, blades and arms from her shadow, and cover herself with shadows, thus making herself invisible in dark places. She can also cover her blades in shadow, to enhance their power, or shoot crescent shadow blades. *'Blood Control': An ability he inherited from her father. She can will her blood to return to her body, thus preventing blood loss. She can also control any spilt blood in her vicinity. If she needs to quickly heal, all she needs to do is cut her enemy and absorb the spilt blood. :*'Blood Pulse' She also possesses the rare "Blood Pulse" ability, allowing her to convert blood into energy, and fire it as a destructive blast. However, she is not limited to her own blood: she can gather spilt blood, regardless of whose blood it it, and energise it. Blood from different species produce unique effects. Blood Shadow Claire's True Form, in which combines her shadows with blood, creating a powerful substance she refers to as "Blood Shadow". This Blood Shadow acts like a liquid metal, being much stronger and far deadlier than any of her powers. Anything she can do with shadow is amplified in power. She can also use the Blood Shadow Pulse, via turning the substance to energy. This energy if much more destructive than the common Blood Pulse. Abilities *'Business Skills': Equipment *'Blood Sticks': The Blood Sticks are a pair of GSTB (Grappel Shot Taser Batons), created by Rose Phantomhive for Claire, to use when she is running around as Red Rayne. They have the appearance of a pair batons attached to the user's arms, colored mainly black, with red circles and some decorative designs along it. The main ability of the Blood Sticks is that they produce red electricity, thus allowing Claire to employ electricity in her combat. The intensity of said electricity can be set. Claire can also shoot a bolt of electricity from the batons, by charging red electricity around them and than bringing them together. The secondary ability of the Blood Sticks is to fire powerful grappling lines, by bending the batons to the back of the arm. Claire can use the lines either for a faster means of travel, or to catch her enemies. Electricity can be made to travel along the lines, electrocuting the enemies caught. The line can also be used as a whip. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shadow Knights Category:Vampires Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Heroes